The League Of Extra Ordinary Heros
by FanFic4ever
Summary: What happens when 7 great Heros come together to fight a force none of them know of. List of Heros in Chapter 1.


The League Of Extraordinary Heros  
  
League members:  
  
Master Chief - Halo  
  
Megaman - Megaman  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog  
  
Seto Kaiba - Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Link - Legend Of Zelda  
  
Sakura - Card Captors  
  
Ash Ketchum - Pokemon  
  
Hey whats up? This is my secound FF on this site so please, no flames  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the following: Sonic The Hedgehog, Halo, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Card Captors, Legend Of Zelda, Or Megaman. since I did the disclamer YOU CAN'T TAKE MY COCOPUFFS! HAHA! *FBI guy takes cocopuffs* NOOOOO  
  
Also try and guess what sentence I used the most in this chapter!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Gathering of 7  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog -  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog, The Fast, blue hedgehog was running at full speed at a huge robot. "Give it up Sonic!" Eggman, an evil nemisis of Sonic shouted from inside the giant robot.  
  
"Sonic help me!" Amy, The Pink hedgehog shouted banging on the inside of the large tube Eggman trapped her in.   
  
Sonic jumped through the air and flew at the large behemoth robot, with a spin in mid air he shreaded through on of it's gigantic arms.   
  
"Yay! Sonics gonna save me!" Amy shouted happily  
  
"I don't think so!" Eggman shouted as a beam shot out of the other arm. It barely missed Sonic.  
  
"C'mon Eggman!" Sonic shouted "Sleeping takes more out of me!"   
  
"Grrrr" Eggman growled   
  
"Time to finish this!" Sonic shouted as there was a flash, and Eggman's robot fell into multible parts, Amy hit the ground.  
  
"Sonic.....?" Amy asked sitting up and looking around in the large open field she was in, "Sonic?" She looked around more, the grass swayed in the wind. Sonic was gone....... A tear ran down her face "Sonic.........."  
  
Master Chief -  
  
A Covadent grunt, Xaen, was curled up in a ball sleeping inside a large hallway. It heard a little sound, so it looked up. It was Zealen, He was a Covadent Elite, his commanding officer. his blue skin was covered in an invisible shield. "Xaen! Why were you sleeping?" He shouted  
  
Xaen stood up "I wasn't sleeping I fell over!" He lied quickly.  
  
"No You weren't!" Zealen shouted  
  
"Watch out!" Xaen shouted all of a sudden turning and running   
  
"What!?" Zealen turned as a flashy blue Covadent gernade hit him in the stomach. "NO!" He shouted as he looked up as he saw, standing there was A robot, wait no.... that was that human! The one who killed all those Covadent! Then the gernade on Zealen exploded making his blood splater on Master Chief.  
  
"Uck" Master Chief said wiping the blue and orange blood of his MJONLIR armor.  
  
"You missed one" Cortana his AI said to him in his head.   
  
"No I didn't" he replied pulling out a pistol.   
  
Xaen ran at full speed down the narow hallway, then he heard an explosion, he turned seeing Zealen implode. "AHHH" He shouted seeing a bullet fly at him, the bullet went through his stomach. Some orange and blue blood came out, "Augh!" He shouted falling to his knees. then he looked up Master Chief stood over him. Then Master Chief wacked Xaen making him Die.   
  
"All targets eliminated" Cortana said "Wait..... I'm sensing a strange energy forece" then there was a flash...... Master Chief was gone........  
  
Ash Ketchum -   
  
"Prepair for trouble!" Jessie, The long red haired member of the Team Rocket Duo shouted   
  
"Make it double!" James, The blue haired member shouted   
  
"Not them again" Misty, the firely red head said putting her head in one of her hands annoyed.  
  
"Silence Twerp!" Jessie shouted  
  
"Yea! We didn't even get to finish!" James shouted also  
  
"I Don't really think they care" Meowth the white, talking cat said coming from behind the two.  
  
"WOBBUFFET!" The blue Pokemon shouted appearing. Causing Meowth to fall over   
  
"STAY IN YOUR POKEBALL!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted at it.  
  
"Now where were we?" Jessie said turning revealing no one there.  
  
"Man there annoying" Ash Ketchum, a ten year old said through a migrain.  
  
"Your telling me" Brock, the oldest of the group said.  
  
"Pika" Pikachu, the small yellow electric mouse on Ash's shouler nodded, then Pikachu looked up, it's ears twitch  
  
"Whats up Pikachu?" Ash said looking at it.  
  
"Pi pi chu chu pi" It said waving it's hands.   
  
"Uh?" He said as there was a flash as Ash and Pikachu were gone........  
  
Seto Kaiba -   
  
Seto Kaiba, a sixteen year old millionair was typing on his lap-top in his Kaiba Corp. Tower. "Seto" Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother yelled outside the office. Then he ran in and jumped on one of the chairs. "Hi Seto!" He yelled happily   
  
"Mokuba" Kaiba nodded then took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Whats up?" He asked jumping off the chair.  
  
"Just checking over the system" Kaiba said   
  
"Whats that?" Mokuba asked as there was a noise  
  
"Oh that must be a new E-mail" Kaiba said typing   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Then Kaiba clicked on the E-mail, "what the?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"It's anonymous" Kaiba said then he clicked open. Then there was a white flash and Kaiba was gone.......  
  
Sakura -   
  
Sakura a ten year old was heading home from school on her rolerblades. Then out a nowere a voice came out of her backpack "Hey Kero" Sakura said happily as Kero, The gaurdian of the Clow cards, came out.   
  
"Next time don't leave an old sandwhich in here!" He yelled throwing a week old sandwhich out.  
  
"Oh..... heh heh I forgot about that" Sakura laughed a little  
  
"I was stuck smelling that all day!" Kero sighed   
  
Sakura sighed  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kero asked  
  
"I'm so bored" Sakura shook her head "since all the cards are captured theres nothing to do....."  
  
"So..... you want something dangerous to happen?" Kero asked smiling a little   
  
"No!" she laughed "i'm just bored"  
  
"Hey" Kero said  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"I feel a strange energy"   
  
"Light what?" Sakura said then there was a flash and they were gone.......  
  
Link -   
  
Link, a 16 year old was riding his horse Epona. around the field of Hyrule. "Link why are we just riding all day?" Navi his little fairy asked.  
  
"It's just boring around here now-a days" He shrugged as Epona went slower and slower.   
  
(Hey Navi's most annoying line ever: LookLilisten! Listen Listen Look! Listen!)  
  
"I think Epona's tired" Navi said floating around the horses head.  
  
"Yea" Link agreed getting off. "Head on back to Lon Lon Ranch" He told his horse as it galloped into the distance. Then the sun went down.   
  
"Uh Link" Navi whispered  
  
"Yea?" Link said  
  
"I think we had better get back to the castle" she whispered  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Um" Navi said as a skeleton came out of the ground  
  
"Oh....." Link said "No worries" He said pulling out the Master Sword. With a swing the Zombie hit the ground.  
  
"Whats that?" Navi asked  
  
"What?" Link replied  
  
"Look" She said floating by the skeleton  
  
Link looked at it for a moment then there was a flash and the two were gone..........  
  
Megaman -  
  
Megaman, a blue bionic kid, was firing his arm cannon at the Robot master 'Cut Man'  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Cut man shouted as he caught his blade boomerang again.  
  
"Oh c'mon you know you light fighting me" Megaman joked shooting Cut man again.  
  
"STOP DOING THAT!" He shotued  
  
"What this?" Megaman said and shot a charged cannon shot at him making him explode. "I guess so" He shrugged.  
  
Megaman walked over and picked up Cut man's boomerang.  
  
"I guess he won't be needing this" Megaman shrugged as his blue turned white, gaining Cut man's cut abillaty  
  
"I think it's time I pay Guts man a visi-" He started to say then there was a flash and he was gone.......  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
HOLY CRAP THATS THE MOST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Okay now i'm just gonna write everyone in one big paragraph. Okay so R&R and I will make chapter 2. so til next time  
  
C'YA 


End file.
